


Between the Stars

by therron_shan



Series: Between the Stars [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Definitely not pro-Jedi, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, More tags and characters to be added as we go along, Slow Burn, Supportive Female Friendship, Vitiate is a Mary Sue, dealing with grief in unhealthy ways, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therron_shan/pseuds/therron_shan
Summary: His Jedi was alive.  She was alive and more than ready to destroy Vitiate.  Scourge could sense it, all the way on Dromund Kaas.  But she wasn’t ready.  Confident as she was, the bulk of her training would have only come from the Jedi.  She needed to master the dark side before she could even think about destroying Vitiate.  Stronger Jedi than her had tried, and all had been defeated.He would teach her.He would bring her to Dromund Kaas, under the guise of her having fallen to the dark side.  She would act as his apprentice and he’d teach her everything he knew.  But first he had to reach out to her.Scourge stood up.Vitiate’s end was finally near.ON HIATUS for god knows how long, unfortunately.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All right, everyone. It's happening. I'm back with a full-blown fanfiction. Aurelia and Scourge are back.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for your continued support and patience. It's been a long year but I am happy to be back! <3

**Between the Stars**

** Chapter One: **

_The Jedi approached him in his sanctum, constructed stories beneath the Dark Temple.  Her lightsabers were ignited, one in each hand, ice blue crystals thrumming like the Force in her veins.  She regarded him coldly, and he looked at her similarly - cold rage being one of few emotions he still possessed.  And any other person - Jedi or Sith - would have cowered at such a look. But not this Jedi. She kept her head high, gaze level with the Emperor’s._

_“The circle closes,” he spoke, his voice empty and yet simultaneously full of thousands of others.  “The end begins.”_

_The Jedi stopped as Vitiate slowly rose from his throne, fiery blue eyes watching every movement.  She stayed silent._

_“My life spans millennia.”  The Emperor calmly walked towards her, stopping within inches of her sabers.  He never wavered. “Legions have risen to test me.”_

_The Jedi spoke, clear and confident.  “You’re a threat to every living being in the galaxy.  I will destroy you.” Blue eyes flashed yellow._

_“Your striving is insignificant.  Let your death be the same.”_

The vision never changed, no matter how many times Scourge meditated.  Even down to the Jedi’s saber crystals. No, she always prevailed, stood victorious over the fallen Emperor.  No matter what. He had to admit, he took some solace in the fact that after three hundred years she would still succeed.  It made everything worth it. Scourge sighed and rose from his knees off the floor. His ship was still in orbit over Quesh, even though he’d returned hours ago.  There’d been - too much to think on before reporting back to the Emperor.

_Just the little matter of seeing that Jedi from the vision._

How strange that had been.

_The Force does work in mysterious ways, I suppose._

He sighed again and moved towards the navicomputer in the other room.  The Jedi had been just as strong and confident on Quesh as she always was in the vision.  Saying he was afraid of her and that’s why he wouldn’t fight her. The notion was laughable but he understood where it came from.  She’d cultivated quite the fearsome reputation over the last two years. Well - fearsome for a Jedi. Namely destroying Darth Angral and his ilk. Cleaning up the Republic’s messes and doing it with the ruthlessness and practicality of a Sith. She was surprising, to say the least, and her self-confidence was not misplaced.

His holo chirped, and he knew Vitiate and the Hand were expecting him back soon, with an update on the wretch of a traitor he’d been sent after.  Scourge set a course for Dromund Kaas.

* * *

 

The Emperor’s Fortress lay in orbit above the Imperial capital and Scourge and his ship were granted clearance immediately, as always.  He made his way through the space station, Imperial guard members bowing to him as he did. And then he reached the throne room. Vitiate sat, meters above the ground, and the Hand bowed before him.

“Lord Scourge.”

Vitiate spoke in the same empty, thunderous voice in the vision.  For as long as Scourge could remember he had always sounded as such.  He inclined his head. “My lord Emperor.”

“Has the Jedi traitor been dealt with?”

Scourge hesitated for the briefest second.  “Not in the way that was asked me of me, my lord.  When I arrived on Quesh he was - protected by another Jedi, the one we know as the Hero of Tython.”

Vitiate was silent.

His Hand spoke.

“Did you engage her in combat?”  This from Servant One.

Scourge bit back a scowl.  “No.”

“Why not?”

“I am not required to explain myself to you,  _Servant_.”  Scourge let venom coat his tone.

Servant One stared back at him, red eyes blank and unfeeling.  “You are right. However, you _are_ required to explain yourself to our Emperor.”

Scourge turned his gaze to Vitiate, who looked on with a hollow smirk.  “Forgive me, my lord,” he murmured, wishing he could off the Hand where they stood.  Insufferable bastards, the lot of them. “I did not engage the Jedi in combat because I have not studied her, or her abilities.  While it is likely I would be able to best her I did not want to take the chance. Not when she’s destroyed some of our -  _greatest_ heroes.”  He spoke the word with mild contempt.  “I planned to return here, use my resources to my advantage, and face her again.”

“And what of Sajar?”

Scourge looked back to Servant One and swallowed a sigh.  “What of him?”

“Your mission was to execute him.”

Rage bubbled up inside him.  He and the Hand were practically on the same level in Vitiate’s power base, yet they insisted on condescending to him like he was a child.  “I am aware of my mission and its parameters, Servant. However, circumstances change, and given the opportunity Sajar will take his own life soon enough.  He is a broken shell of a man, consumed by fear and paranoia. The Jedi can do nothing for him.”

Vitiate seemed content with this response and sat back in his throne.  “You may go, Lord Scourge. Await my next command.”

“As you wish, my lord.”

Scourge couldn’t leave the Fortress fast enough.

* * *

 

The jungles outside Kaas City were vibrant this time of year.  Scourge could sense the life they held the moment his ship docked planetside.  They called to him, to the conflict inside him. He left his cape, took his lightsaber, and set off.  He tore through the jungle until he could sense no one. Not the hustle and bustle from the city, not the confusion and fear from the apprentices sent on suicide missions, not the thrumming of the force in the gundarks and vine cats.  Only then did he stop. He found himself in a clearing, the same clearing he’d been coming to since he was fourteen years old and a new acolyte at the academy. The same clearing he’d come to after the pain from Vitiate’s ritual has ceased, and he first meditated on his vision.

He knelt down in the dirt and foliage, bowed his head, and began to think.

Everything would be coming quickly in the next few months.

His Jedi was alive.  She was alive and more than ready to destroy Vitiate.  Scourge could sense that, all the way on Dromund Kaas. But she was not ready.  Confident as she was, the bulk of her training would have only come from the Jedi.  She needed to master the dark side before she could even  _think_ about destroying Vitiate.  Stronger Jedi than her had tried, and all had been defeated.

He would teach her.

He would bring her to Dromund Kaas, under the guise of her having fallen to the dark side.  She would act as his apprentice and he’d teach her  _everything_ he knew.  But first he had to reach out to her.

Scourge stood up.

Vitiate’s end was finally near.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aurelia and Scourge meet for the first time.

**Chapter Two**

 

The droids were quick and programmed well, adapting almost instantly to her movements, blocking her hits.  Aurelia moved quickly in the small space on her ship, lightsabers ignited and thrumming as loud as her heart.  Both droids came at her at once.  She used the force to shove one back.  It hit the wall with a loud, metallic  _ clunk _ .  Half a second later she moved toward the other and slashed one lightsaber across its chest.  It lifted its blaster.  Aurelia closed her eyes, focused on the force coursing through her.  She leapt into the air with a fierce growl, gutted the droid with one lightsaber, and decapitated the other with her second saber.

Everything was quiet.

The droids lay unmoving, steaming on the floor of the training room.   _ Just like the last pair. _  She sighed and deignited her lightsabers, clipping them back to her belt.   _ And the pair before that. _  Aurelia fixed her hair, pulling it back into its tight bun, and she sighed again.  Grandmaster Shan had - kindly asked her not to spar with the droids on Tython anymore.  Something about scaring younglings.

_ “Yeah well they should be scared, because that’s what the galaxy’s like, Satele.” _

Filed under snippy remarks she wanted to say but couldn’t.  Which was happening all too often lately.

_ Ever since - _

Aurelia shoved the thought from her mind.  Banished it.  She wasn’t thinking about that today.   _ Especially  _ not today.

As if on cue, there was a soft knock on the door.

“Aurelia?” Caia asked quietly.  “We’re almost there.”

_ There. _  Port Nowhere.  Where they were to meet the Emperor’s Wrath with a  _ deal _ .  His words.  He’d contacted Aurelia shortly after her mission to Hoth, just as she was about to return to Tython to speak with the Council.  Telling her that he needed to speak with her about an urgent matter that concerned them both.  He knew of her mission to destroy the Sith Emperor and he would help her.

_ “Meet me at Port Nowhere in three hours.  I will be alone.” _

Aurelia had called Caia and asked her to join her.  Caia was her best friend, but also ridiculously good at reading people.  She’d be able to tell if the Wrath was deceiving them.

“Aurelia?” Caia called again, softly, bringing her back to the present.

“Coming,” she responded, a little sharper than she wanted.  Kriff.  She grabbed her black robes and flipped the hood up.  Didn’t want anyone catching her meeting with a Sith Lord.  Especially  _ the _ Sith Lord.  She opened the door and Caia’s face hardened ever so slightly at the sight of the black robe. Aurelia sighed a bit.  “I’m ready.  Let’s go.”  She brushed past Caia.

“Aurelia, a moment. Please?”

Another sigh escaped her lips but she turned back and looked at Caia.

Her friend, the Jedi Barsen’thor, a member of the kriffing council, frowned a bit.  “Are you all right?  I… I worry for you.  Often.”

Aurelia’s heart ached a bit at Caia’s words.  But they were words she’d been hearing since  _ it _ happened.  From Kira almost immediately after, to the Organas and Satele and even the commander of Havoc Squad during their run on Taral V.  She was worrying  _ everyone _ apparently, with her snappy remarks and dark clothing and, well, violence.  But what did they expect?  She was  _ grieving _ , something she was never taught how to do.  So she did it in the only way she knew how.  Closing herself off.  She huffed a bit and looked at Caia again, nodding.  “I’m all right.  Promise.  Come on, let’s go see what this big red guy wants.”

* * *

 

Port Nowhere was crowded when they arrived.  Smugglers and pirates and bounty hunters moved through the cantina, paying no mind to the two women in hoods.  Which was best.  Aurelia didn’t want any trouble.  Not  _ really. _  Though she could probably take most of these pirates with her bare hands.  She scanned the room for him.  She figured it wouldn’t be too difficult to spot a giant red Sith.  Sith didn’t generally make it out this far.

“Do you sense him?” Aurelia asked Caia softly.

Caia nodded and closed her eyes for a moment.  “He is over in the corner.  Alone, just as he said.”

Aurelia saw him immediately.  Watching them from across the room, his red eyes glinting.  She shivered and started over to him.  Head up, shoulders back.  She knew as a meter-and-a-half tall human she was nowhere near intimidating.  But that wouldn’t stop her from trying.  When they reached him he nodded once and motioned to the table.

“Sit, Jedi.”

His bright eyes never left her as she sat, Caia beside her.  But they were - empty.  Cold.  Aurelia bit back another shiver.  “Wrath, this is my - associate, the Jedi Barsen’thor.”

“Hello, Lord Scourge.”

He looked between them for a moment and she could feel him probing her mind in the force.  Then he smirked.  “She is more than that, isn’t she?  To you personally, I mean.  Your bond is - ridiculously strong.  I thought Jedi weren’t allowed to form attachments?”

“Who said I’m an average Jedi?”

Scourge’s smirk widened.  It was as empty as his eyes.  “That much is true.  I’ve been - studying you, Jedi, and you are absolutely  _ not _ an average Jedi.”

“That’s nice, and if that’s all I’m expected elsewhere.”

His face hardened.  He was serious now.  “I’m afraid what we have to discuss is much more important than your council.”

Beside her, Caia shifted a bit.

Aurelia looked to Scourge and folded her arms across her chest.  “You have my attention.”

He nodded once.  “I will not waste our time, then.  Three hundred years ago, I had a vision.  Of you defeating the Sith Emperor, killing him in combat.  The battle was difficult but you came out the victor.  I have spent - centuries memorizing your face, your voice.  Even after I lost my ability to perceive colors, due to the ritual I underwent to receive immortality.  And in those centuries the vision has not changed.  The outcome is  _ always _ the same.  When we met on Quesh, I was - surprised.  To say the least.  The reason I did not engage you in combat is because of who you are, what you are destined to do - and what  _ I _ am destined to do.”  He looked her right in the eye and his voice dropped lower.  “You will destroy the Sith Emperor once and for all and I am going to help you.”

Aurelia studied his face, searched it for any sign of betrayal.  She wasn’t as good at reading people like Caia was but - she found nothing malicious about his intent.  His story however…  She sighed.  “Sajar told me about you.  That you’ve been around for as long as anyone can remember.  That the Dark Council fears you.  That I should fear you as well.  Give me a reason to believe you, Scourge.”

“You ought to trust in the force more often, Jedi.  It led you to your -  _ associate _ .  It led you to your master.  Did you really think you survived the Sacking of Coruscant because of luck?  You survived because you are meant to do this.  To defeat the Emperor.  Search your feelings; you  _ know _ it is the truth.  You simply choose not to believe it because it comes from the mouth of a Sith.  Ask your friend.”  He looked at Caia with a slight smirk.  “Can you trust me, Barsen’thor?”

Caia thought about it for a moment.  “I sense the truth in your words, Lord Scourge.  That much is true.  However trust is a different thing and must be earned.  And while I do believe you will not cause any harm to myself or my friend, I am not entirely certain I can trust you.”

Aurelia sighed, and if that wasn’t the response Scourge was hoping for he didn’t show it.  Caia had no reason to lie, never  _ would _ lie.  And it felt right.  The moment they’d met on Quesh it’d seemed as if her entire body had come to life, like a livewire.  She had the same sense now.  At first she thought it’d been adrenaline, the force warning her about Scourge.  But now - now she recognized it as the force prompting her.  Pushing her.  She looked at the Sith again.  “What’s your plan, then?  How are you going to help me?”

He leaned forward.  “You will not like this.  But please keep an open mind, Jedi.”  He spoke ‘Jedi’ almost sarcastically.  “Before you can even begin to think about facing the Emperor, you must be trained in the ways of the dark side.  The light side will not be enough to destroy him.  You must find balance in both.  Which is why, after your initial battle with him tomorrow, you will surrender to him and I will train you under the guise of taking you as an apprentice.”

Aurelia snorted.  She couldn’t help herself.  “That sounds like a kriffing trap if I ever heard one.”

Scourge sighed heavily.

“It’s not,” Caia murmured, and Aurelia looked at her.  “He means it, Aurelia; he plans on training you to help you.  There is no ill intent about his words.”

Aurelia looked back at the Sith lord, and he looked back, crimson eyes shining.  This would mean she’d go to Dromund Kaas and live among the Sith.  She’d have to pretend to be one… and if she failed, the galaxy was done for.  She would’ve screwed the akk dog, as her mother used to say.  But if she  _ didn’t _ fail… Aurelia took a deep breath and looked at Caia.  Caia, with her kind face and soft hazel eyes.  She was the purest, sweetest being in the galaxy and Aurelia swore almost fifteen years ago that she’d do anything to protect Caia and keep her safe.  Which meant trusting Lord Scourge and going to Dromund Kaas with him.  She looked back at him.  “I accept, Lord Scourge.”

He sat back in his chair, and his shoulders slumped fractionally, as if her words had lifted a weight from them.  “Excellent.  Now, before we part I have one last - piece of information for you.”  He hesitated for a moment.  “The Emperor is planning to render your strike team merely unconscious tomorrow.  He knows you are coming and he wishes to make an example out of all of you.  He will take your Jedi friends and use his will to turn them to the dark side.  He plans the same for you, but only if you do not surrender.”

Caia gasped a little bit, and reached for Aurelia’s hand.

Aurelia was insanely grateful that Caia would not be on the strike team.  She looked at Scourge as a million emotions sped through her body, squeezing Caia’s hand.  “Why would you tell me this?”

“So that you may come to terms with it as soon as possible and we can start on your training as soon as possible.”  He looked at Caia.  “You will not tell the other Council members.  If they change their minds on  _ anything _ Vitiate will know and he will know we have been in contact, and he’ll kill Aurelia and myself.  Am I understood?”

There was something in his voice Aurelia didn’t like.  It was hard and cold.  She stood up and stared him down, heart starting to pound.  There was no doubt in her mind that Scourge could kill her with a mere flick of his wrist if he wanted to.  But  _ no one _ spoke like that to Caia.  “Don’t threaten her,” she hissed.

“Or what?”  He looked more amused than scared.

“I’ll kill you where you stand.”  _ Or, sit. _

Scourge smirked, and it irritated her.  “Your attachments unbalance you, Jedi.”

Aurelia stared him down.   _ Stars I really kriffing hope I don’t have to spend too long with him. _  “Are we done here?  I have a strike team to brief.”

He stood up, towering over her, and nodded once.  “Yes.”  With that he simply turned and walked away.

Aurelia slumped back in her seat, the reality of the situation hitting her.  She’d be going to Dromund Kaas for stars knew how long, leaving behind everything and everyone she knew.   _ Caia. _  She looked at her friend, her best friend, her  _ soul mate _ , and sighed heavily.  And for the first time since - Orgus’s death she felt hopeless.  Terrified.  “Caia…”

Caia’s arms were immediately around Aurelia, warm and soft and kind, and she kissed her temple.  “You’ll be all right, Aurelia.  I promise.”  After another kiss to her head she sat back again.  “If you’ll excuse me, I need to speak to someone.  I will return shortly.”  She stood up, smoothed her skirt, and headed towards the cantina door.

Aurelia headed for the bar.

* * *

 

As he made his way back to the airlock, Scourge felt - strange.  Relief?  Could he even feel such a thing anymore?  If he could his mind had long forgotten the sensation.  He sighed a bit.  Everything was falling into place.  After Aurelia surrendered he would take her to Dromund Kaas.  They’d begin training immediately.  Hmm.  He would have to accelerate the lessons taught at the Academy, as well as pick and choose from them.  Aurelia had to be ready as soon as possible - who knew when the Emperor would set his plans in motion?

“Lord Scourge.”

The voice was gentle yet firm.  It belonged to the Jedi Barsen’thor, and Scourge turned around to find her standing several meters from him.  Her face was set grimly.  “Yes, Barsen’thor?”

She took a few steps toward him.  “Long ago, Aurelia made a promise to protect me no matter the cost.  And so far she has.  I am in her debt for a number of reasons.  Which is why I must speak to you.  You must keep her from harm.  She can take care of herself but she tends to be - reckless.  I can see it getting her in trouble with certain Sith.  The galaxy cannot lose her, Lord Scourge.  You know this.”  Quietly she added, “I cannot lose her.”  And she looked up at him again, hazel eyes entreating.  “Please make sure she comes back to the Republic safely.”

Scourge searched her through the force.  The moment she and Aurelia had touched down he’d been able to feel her strength in it.  He’d heard stories of course.  All she’d done for certain masters of her order.  The work she was currently engaged in to unite the Rift Alliance.  She was as selfless as she was young and it made Scourge want to scoff.  And yet here she was, asking him to ensure Aurelia came back to her.  It was intriguing to say the least.  “What is she to you?”

The Barsen’thor met his gaze.  “She is the single most important person in my life.”  And he could sense the weight of her words, the truth in them.  Like she had with him.

He nodded.  “I will, Jedi.  You have my word.”

“Thank you, Lord Scourge.”  She looked at him for another moment before turning around and making her way back to the cantina.

The next several months were certainly going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Jedi strike team travels to the Emperor's Fortress, and Scourge wonders briefly if the force has betrayed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I started out hating this chapter but I super like the end! Thanks for reading!!

**Chapter Three:**

The flight to Tython seemed to go on for days.  Aurelia couldn’t stop pacing. Her nerves were acting up and she took it out on sparring.  So many thoughts were running through her mind. What would happen to Leeha and Warren and Tol Braga?  Kira, Tee, and the rest of her crew? How could she be away from Caia for that long? What if the Sith saw right through her?  What if Scourge had been fooling her and Caia? Was she really destined to destroy the Sith Emperor? What would Orgus think?

Truth be told, Aurelia was terrified.  She’d spent so long on her quest for revenge.  Killing Angral hadn’t satisfied that need and so she’d set her sights on the Emperor.  She’d done - unspeakable things since then. Things that would get her expelled from the Order if the Council ever found out.  But this  _ had _ to be the worst.  Betraying the Order without anyone’s consent but her own to be trained in the dark side by the Emperor’s kriffing Wrath.  Would they even let her come back if she survived?

Her head swam.  She felt sick.

She kept sparring.

 

* * *

She met the rest of the strike team in the Council room.  They greeted her warmly, congratulated her for her work on Hoth, and Aurelia tried her best to focus.  Scourge’s words ran through her head -  _ “He will take your Jedi friends and use his will to turn them to the dark side” _ \- every time she looked at one of her teammates.  Already she longed to be able to save them. None of them deserved what would come to them.  But it was destiny. Apparently. A word she was hearing more and more these days.

In the middle of their briefing Grandmaster Shan came in, flanked by one of Aurelia’s most favorite Jedi, and two of her least favorite Jedi.  Apparently there were concerns. But what else was new with the Jaric Kaedan?

He spoke first, and Aurelia resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  “I’ve always considered your plan reckless, Master Braga,” he said.  “But now your former team member comes to me with a disturbing vision you’ve chosen to ignore.”

_ Drama queen. _

To Aurelia’s surprise, Tol Braga sighed heavily, and he looked at the Zabrak beside Satele. “Jomar, we discussed this.  You should be in the kolto baths - you still haven’t fully recovered from Tatooine.”

_ Oh great.  So it’s true. _

Jomar looked at Aurelia with barely veiled contempt in his eyes.

_ Wonderful. _

She squirmed a bit under his gaze but waited for him to speak.

“I can’t stay silent any longer, Master Braga,” he said.  “It was in those healing meditations that I saw a vision of this Jedi.  She was falling to the dark side - becoming a Sith!”

_ You have got to be kriffing kidding me. _

All eyes fell on Aurelia and she sighed a bit.  She knew what they were all thinking, that it’d only be a matter of time.  Yet she had to defend herself. It was expected of her. So she put her hands on her hips and frowned at Jomar.  “Are you kidding? Me, falling to the dark side? I may be a terrible Jedi but you  _ all _ know how I feel about the Sith.  I’ve dedicated my life to stopping them, and now you’re questioning me and my loyalty to the Jedi?”

Jomar looked at her, eyes hardening.  “I know what I saw. You stood on Dromund Kaas, the center of Sith power.  Your eyes were burning coal. I saw you pledge yourself to the Emperor. I saw you - killing Master Braga.”

Aurelia’s head whipped around to face the Kel-Dor.  For no reason at all guilt and shame seeped into her bones.  “Did - did you know about this vision, Master?”

Tol Braga nodded.  “I did. But I trust you, Knight Antall.  You will not fail us.”

_ If only you knew. _

“I know what I saw, Master,” Jomar repeated.  “I cannot stand idly by anymore.”

Braga looked to him.  “I understand your concern, Jomar, but it is misplaced.  The future is always in motion. Events that appear certain today are impossible tomorrow.”  He looked to Satele. “Must I remind the Council that the Jedi do not pass judgments based solely on visions?”

At least someone was on her side.  Even if he was wrong.

Jomar sighed.  “If she goes on this mission it will fail.  I should go instead.”

Aurelia couldn’t help herself.   _ This akk dog... _  She snorted.  “You’re barely recovered from Tatooine, Jomar.  And besides there’s a reason I was chosen for this strike team.  I’m one of the best warriors in the Order. There’s no way I’m not going.”

Grandmaster Shan nodded.  “I - agree with Knight Antall.  Although I would’ve phrased myself a little differently.  I see no reason to delay Master Braga’s mission.”

Aurelia did.  But that’s because she was the one betraying the Order once it was done.

No big reason.

Her stomach churned.

* * *

She found Caia meditating in the gardens behind the temple.  Aurelia knelt down beside her and sighed heavily. Their relationship had become - fractured after she’d lost Orgus, weeks after realizing he was her father.  Instead of looking to her best friend for comfort, Aurelia would either simply close up or look for comfort elsewhere, in other forms. Which hurt Caia. She knew it.  She could sense it. But yet Caia stayed at her side, through all of it. And now Aurelia was leaving, and didn’t know if she could do it.

“You are conflicted,” Caia murmured.  “About leaving?”

Aurelia nodded even though Caia’s eyes were still closed.  “Yeah. What if - what if I can’t do it, Cai?”

Caia lifted her head ever so slightly and opened her eyes.  They rested on Aurelia and she melted a bit at the warmth and kindness that was always there.  No matter what. Stars, Aurelia was so going to miss that. “You must have faith in yourself, Aurelia.  The force has guided you to this moment in your life for a reason. I believe this is what you are destined to do.  You are strong enough and capable enough. You can do this. If anyone can do it - it’s you.”

Aurelia leaned against Caia and sighed softly as those warm fuzzies she always got when she was around Caia settled in her tummy.  “Do you really think so?”

“I know so, Aurelia.  Trust yourself and your abilities.  But more importantly, put some trust in the force.  You are stronger than you believe.”

Aurelia closed her eyes.  “I’m gonna miss you, Caia.  So much.”

Caia smiled.  “I know. I will miss you as well.”  She shifted a bit and reached into her robes.  “I wanted to give this to you, Aurelia.” It was a small pendant on a thin woven rope.  A necklace. The pendant was a fossilized plant leaf, and Aurelia melted. “Whenever you feel scared or overwhelmed, I hope seeing this will make you think of me, and perhaps bring you peace.”

Aurelia hugged her so tight.  Her heart ached. “Stars. I love you, Cai.  I’m so - sorry about the last few months. I’ve been such a crappy friend.”

Caia merely shook her head and placed her hands over Aurelia’s.  “I love you too, and do not apologize. It’s all right. Now rest up.  You have a long - several months ahead of you, my friend.”

Aurelia stood up and slipped the necklace on over her head, and she looked at Caia one last time.  Wishing, hoping, praying they would see each other again soon.

 

* * *

She was a bundle of nerves when they arrived at the Emperor’s Fortress.  She’d been going through the entire plan in her head for hours. When should she surrender?  Would she know? Would there be an opportunity? She refused to entertain the fact that somehow Scourge was lying.  She had to trust him if this was going to work. Sighing heavily Aurelia stood up from the spot where she’d been trying to meditate.  They were almost there. She could sense it.

Clutching Caia’s pendant she moved to her closet.  She kept only armor, robes, and a few street clothes in the tiny space.  She found the tight black armor she’d been favoring lately and held it for a moment, to keep her hands from shaking.

“The galaxy is depending on you, Aurelia,” she murmured to herself.  “Don’t chicken out now.”

She thought about all the people relying on her.  Her crew. Caia. The Jedi. The Republic. Even the Empire.  The Sith. All counting on her to be able to do this. Aurelia took a deep breath and sifted through her closet a little deeper, pulling out the brown Jedi robes she used to wear.

Orgus had given them to her.  Said they were her mother’s.

She sat back and closed her eyes.

_ Mast -  _ Dad _ , I’m scared.  I wish you were here. _

Aurelia stood up.  She changed into the black armor and slipped her mom’s Jedi robes on top.  Her hands shook and her stomach was in knots but she could do this.

She had to.

* * *

Scourge paced across the Fortress throne room, lightsaber clinking lightly against his armor, heavy footsteps echoing on the floor.  But none of it was louder than the pounding in his ears. His heart. The strike team had docked almost ten minutes ago. And any moment now, Aurelia would be here, in the throne room.  He’d engage her in combat and lose purposely, and then she would confront Vitiate and pledge herself to him. It was either that, or Vitiate would twist her mind to serve his will. And Scourge was not certain she could come back from it.

“You are anxious, Lord Scourge.”

He stopped and turned around to look at the Emperor, sitting atop his throne, and Scourge suppressed a scoff.  Vitiate thought he was so - untouchable. “I am, my lord Emperor. Only for this battle to be over and won. I have work to do.”

“This battle will be nothing.  It is simply a mere inconvenience.”

Scourge nodded and turned back around.  He could sense her. She was close. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.  Focusing. “She approaches, your highness.”

“I know.”

Scourge opened his eyes and watched her approach.  Aurelia held her head high, confidence as strong as the force in her veins.  Yet beneath it, he sensed a current of fear. She knew this was their only chance, she  _ had _ to.  If she let her fear get in the way, if she  _ failed _ …  Scourge withdrew his lightsaber, ignited it, and looked at Aurelia.

“You violate the Emperor’s sanctum,” he said, and his voice echoed.  “There is only one punishment.”

“Yeah?  That’s funny.”  To her credit her voice did not waver.  Neither did her hands. She withdrew her lightsabers.  “You were too scared to attack me on Quesh. Maybe here you’ll give me a decent fight.”

Scourge bit back a smirk.  “Your friends did not survive.  You fight alone.”

“Not alone,” her companion piped up, the same annoying redhead from Quesh.  “The force is with us.”

This time he allowed the smirk through.   _ Jedi and their platitudes. _  “By my master’s command, you must die.”

Aurelia ignited her lightsabers.  “I don’t think so.” And she leapt across the room, sabers raised.

The fight was short-lived.  Scourge barely put any effort into retaliating; he needed to lose for Aurelia to be able to do what she needed. But Scourge noted her fighting style.  How quickly she moved, how her eyes flashed dark, the way she snarled when he struck her arm, singeing her Jedi robes. The way she attacked with all of her being, even for a duel that meant nothing.  She was obviously a warrior at heart; one repressed by Jedi teachings, but a warrior nonetheless. And he yielded, kneeling before her.

“You are the Jedi’s finest,” he said, meaning it.  “It is not enough to save you.”

Aurelia snorted.  “Aw, are you still scared?”

Scourge resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he stood up.  And he looked down at her, standing tall and strong and he knew, he sensed that it went against every fiber of her being to surrender to the Emperor.  That she was terrified of the repercussions, of what was to come. “You do not know true fear, Jedi.”

The smirk on her face faltered a bit.

As if on cue, the rest of her Jedi strike team walked in, already battleworn.  They had no idea what was going to happen. Aurelia stiffened.

“Surrender, Sith,” the Kel-Dor said, and the notion was laughable.  The entire  _ idea _ was laughable, and Scourge had  _ wanted _ to laugh when the Emperor first told him about it, months ago.  The Jedi redeeming him to the light side. No wonder the Empire had won the war if that was the best idea the Jedi had.  Scourge frowned at the Jedi as the strike team flanked Aurelia. “You and your master cannot stand against all of us.”

_ He stood his ground well against myself, your Jedi Exile, and Revan.  But sure. _

Aurelia deignited her sabers and looked at the Kel-Dor.  “I was wondering when you’d make your appearance, Master Braga.”

“Have faith, my friend,” the Jedi replied.  “The force is a powerful ally. The Emperor’s reign ends today.”

And for the first time since before Aurelia walked into the throne room, Vitiate spoke.  Cold and clear like ice, his voice cut through the massive space, and Scourge watched Aurelia’s face run pale.

“Misdirected passion.  Such a waste.” Vitiate moved from his throne, easily landing on his feet.

The Kel-Dor stood straight.  “My friends and I wish to speak with you, Emperor.  Please accompany us to Tython.”

If the Emperor could still laugh, Scourge knew he would have.  “An infantile display, Tol Braga,” he said. “Reckless pride limned by self-righteousness.  You are master of nothing.”

The other human Jedi ignited his lightsaber, obviously realizing the hopelessness of their situation.  The Nautolan Jedi followed suit. And Aurelia… Aurelia was afraid, but confident. Standing battle-ready, hands on the hilts of her sabers.  But she did not ignite them. Not yet.

“You have held your power for too long, Emperor,” she said.  “It’s time for you to die.”

“ _ Die _ ?  How quaint.  I cannot die, Jedi.”

Scourge held his thoughts at bay as he went to flank his master.  He could not intervene. Even if Vitiate brought Aurelia to within an inch of her life, Scourge could not move.  He had to trust in the force.

“You stand there because I allow it,” Vitiate declared as he moved toward the five Jedi.  “Because I do not fear.”

The next few moments happened almost simultaneously.  Scourge watched as the Emperor struck the Jedi down, one by one, engulfing them in force lightning.  Only Aurelia pushed through unscathed, igniting a lightsaber to hinder his lightning. For the briefest of moments, as purple flashed across Aurelia’s face, Scourge thought this could be it.  Perhaps he was wrong. Perhaps the reason Revan and Surik had been unable to destroy the Emperor was because of the darkness in their hearts, the dark side in their veins.

And then a burst of lightning escaped Vitiate’s hands, sending Aurelia halfway across the room.  She groaned as she rolled over onto her stomach and her arms shook as she tried to push herself up.

_ You must surrender, Aurelia.  It’s the only way he will let you live. _

Vitiate slowly made his way toward her, and Aurelia looked up at him.

“You - are stronger than we anticipated,” she gasped.  “More powerful. You cannot be destroyed.” She hoisted herself up into a kneeling position before him.  “I crave power such as yours, but the Jedi Order holds me back. Let me pledge myself to you, Lord Emperor.  Let me serve you.”

Vitiate called one of her lightsabers to his hand and ignited it.  The ice blue crystal lit up the fear in Aurelia’s eyes. “I could kill you in a single stroke.  Why shouldn’t I?”

“I will serve you, at your command.  A Jedi more powerful than your greatest warlords, than even your Wrath - who knows exactly how her Order works.  Who knows exactly what they plan to do.” She lowered her head. “War is coming, my lord, and with me on your side you’ll win.”

Vitiate lifted the lightsaber, and Aurelia’s eyes flicked to Scourge.

His heart started to pound.

And the Emperor discarded the saber.  It turned off. “I accept, Jedi.” And with a bolt of lightning, he knocked Aurelia unconscious.

Scourge exhaled.

“Inform the guard,” Vitiate said.  “The Jedi are to be taken to the temple on Dromund Kaas.  But our new - ally is to be brought to the medical bay. She will heal here.”

Scourge nodded.  “Do you think she will truly be an ally?”

Vitiate turned to look at him.  “She will be, Wrath. Even if I have to hollow out her mind as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again! <3


End file.
